


Tell me more about stars?

by yoonjeonghans



Series: college/university au [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonjeonghans/pseuds/yoonjeonghans
Summary: A collection of university au drabbles where you stay in the same halls of residence as members of seventeen.





	Tell me more about stars?

Part-time honey-voiced vocalist. Full-time Physics student. Joshua Hong had been your halls neighbour for about a month now.  You attended the same institute and were even in the same Chemistry class but you had never exchanged much more than a hello or goodbye, when entering or leaving your rooms. That was until you both ended up on the annual college camping trip. 

After loading your luggage into the coach you stepped inside, assessing the potential seats for the next few hours. You noted that the overly large group of boys had taken up the back 3 rows, which was usually your go-to spot. You continued searching when a hand shot up. It was your best friend. 

“Hey, over here.” she spoke, ushering you over. You returned her smile and joined her. 

“You chose the seats right in front of the noisiest boys, you know that right?” You asked. 

“Shh, they’re cute.” She loudly whispered. You scoffed, before resting your head on her shoulder, allowing yourself to drift into dreamland. However, before you could be dragged away to sleep, your ears pricked at the sound of sweet vocals, accompanied by soft strumming. Your faint smile was quickly replaced when a collection of obnoxious ad-libs, harmonies and freestyle raps were added into the mix.

***

Setting up the tent wasn’t too hard. You were one of the first ones done. You stepped back proudly. 

“You know what we deserve?” Your friend asked.

“What?” You asked, tilting your head.

“Hot cocoa. With lots and lots of marshmallows!” She exclaimed, pulling out an oversized bag of the sweet treats from her backpack. 

“I agree!” You chimed, before rooting around for the necessary utensils. 

“Perhaps we should share? Everyone’s cold and could do with warming up.” Your friend suggested, thoughtfully. 

“I mean we have enough.” You said, referring to your rather excessive collective supply of cocoa powder and instant hot chocolate sachets. 

Once you had made some, you began distributing it to your neighbouring tents. When you returned to your friend, who was filling more styrofoam cups, you noticed her attention flitting over to the ‘cute’ boys. You inwardly laughed. 

“Shall I fill them and you pass them round?” You asked. 

“Why?” She asked suspiciously.

“I know you want to take it to those boys.” You teased.

“Well we can’t offer everyone hot chocolate and not them.” She countered, which was a fair point, since pretty much everyone, minus those who were either lactose intolerant or simply did not like hot chocolate, were holding styrofoam cups. 

“Touché” you sighed. You quickly added, “but I’m not asking them. You can do that.” 

She rolled her eyes but agreed. You watched her walk over to the 4 tents-in-the-making, which were arranged in a poor excuse of a circle. You sipped your own hot cocoa, whilst you watched her, finding her short frame in relation to their heights pretty comedic. You watched her point towards your tent, before thirteen pairs of eyes were peering at you. Your face flushed as Joshua raised his hand to wave at you. You waved back, awkwardly. You saw her high-five one of them, before returning to you. 

“Thirteen hot chocolates please.”  Your friend announced. 

“There’s thirteen of them? Jeez.” You said astounded, not realising how many of them there really were.

“Forget that. Do you know Joshua? Is there something between you and him?” She asked, whilst helping you fill the cups. 

“Not that I know of.” You laughed.

“Why did he wave at you?” She asked curiously. 

“We’re neighbours.” You simply shrugged. 

“You’re neighbours with a cutie like him and you’re not interested in him?” She asked, looking at you like you’re crazy. “Wow I wish that was me, but here I am with a neighbour who won’t stop playing death metal at 4am in the morning.” She huffed. “Well come help me take these, I can’t carry them all.” She said, pulling you up to your feet. 

“Okay,” you sighed, taking hold of four cups, two in each hand. 

You walked over and distributed it to the occupants of the first 2 tents; you were surprised at how friendly they actually were, especially the main vocalist of Joshua’s band who was the human embodiment of a ray of sunshine. Even the slightly shorter one, who looked grouchy all the time, gave a thankful smile at the sight of hot chocolate, you could tell he was cold from his rosy cheeks. You returned with the rest of the cups on a tray, as well as your ceramic mug since you were all out of styrofoam cups, since your friend was busy flirting. Joshua was last and for some reason you felt nervous even though you were carrying out the mundane task of offering him a drink. He was sitting down, with his earphones in, when you approached him. He smiled and removed his earphones. You cleared your throat slightly, the last thing you wanted was to sound croaky. 

“We ran out of cups. So I hope you don’t mind this mug.” You said, holding it out for him to take. 

“No, no, it’s fine!” He assured, taking it from you. He held it away from himself to assess the design. “Disney? Cute.” He smiled. You blushed at the embarrassment, “yeah...”

“Thank you so much for this.” He said, wrapping his slender fingers around the mug. 

“It’s okay. Enjoy your hot chocolate.” You smiled, before turning around to return to your tent. 

“Oh wait.” Joshua called, making you turn around. 

“We’re having like a campfire-type thing at about 8-ish. You should come.” He said. “If you want to, of course.” He quickly added.

“Hmm, okay.” You said, debating your other options. “I’ll be there.” You said, before walking back. 

Your friend was already there. Perhaps you spent far longer than you thought, speaking to Joshua. 

“Do I sense a budding romance.” Your friend smirked. 

“You say this about any boy I remotely even breathe near.” You rolled your eyes. 

***

Before you knew it, 8pm rolled around. You could here the crackling of wood amongst the singing and laughing. The campfire was in full swing.

“Is a blanket really necessary.” Your friend sighed.

“It’s cold.” You pouted.

“Just snuggle up to Joshua. I’m sure he won’t mind.” She winked.

“Ha ha very funny.” You sighed, but gave up on the blanket, praying that your fleecy jacket would be enough. 

“Come on, come on. I bet all the spots next to the cute boys are taken.” She pouted back, dragging you out of your tent and towards the campfire. You found yourselves a space amongst everyone and tried to take in the warmth of the fire. Joshua was strumming on his guitar whilst everyone sang, you could stay in that moment forever. Everyone was so cheerful. 

“Hey.” You felt a pat on your shoulder. You turned around to find one of your classmates. 

“Oh hey.” You smiled. 

“Didn’t think you’d be here.” He said, flashing a dimply smile. 

“Me neither.” You laughed. “My friend kinda forced me to.” You added. 

“Ah of course, of course.” He said, before you delved further into conversation about pretty much anything and everything.

When you turned your attention back to the campfire, to see the guitar now in the hands of Jihoon, who went more commonly by the name of Woozi, you were slightly disappointed and wandered away from the buzz. You had walked far enough to see a lone boy sat on a checked blanket, a fluffy peach blanket, draped around him. You stopped in your tracks, hesitant to interrupt. It was Joshua. You should’ve known by the peach hair, which pretty much matched his blanket. He turned around. 

“Hey,” he said softly, patting the space next to him. 

“Hi.” You replied, equally softly, walking closer to him. “What are you doing here?” You asked, sitting down cross-legged.

“I could ask you the same.” He smiled. 

“Touché.” You said, making it silent between you both.

“I’m looking at the stars.” He piped up, referring to the telescope that was set in front of him. The nerdy astro-physics student image was quickly being replaced by dreamy boyfriend vibes. “What’s your zodiac sign?” He asked. 

“Aries.” You said, hesitantly. 

“You’re in luck. You can see the Aries constellation at this time of year.” He said, ushering you to look into the telescope. 

“Wow, that’s amazing.” You said, peering into the lens. 

“I’ll zoom in for you, one second,” he said, your hands brushed as he gently worked the various wheels. “Here, look.” He said, passing it back. It was truly astounding. “Your hands are cold.” He said, breaking the trance. 

“I guess.” You smiled. He held his arm out, which had the blanket covering it. You froze. 

“Come on.” He laughed. “I don’t bite.” He pouted. 

“Okay, okay.” You giggled, shuffling closer to him, allowing the blanket to cover you both. “Won’t your friends wonder where you are?” You asked. 

“Maybe.” he shrugged. 

You shivered slightly, at the heat that radiated from him. “Are you sure you don’t want to head back? It’s really cold.” He said, looking concerned.

“I’m okay, don’t worry.” You said. 

“If you insist.” He said, stealing glances. “Why haven’t we spoken before?” He asked. 

“I’m not sure.” You felt the same way. How could you have not spoken to your cute and caring neighbour. There was silence between you both, as you both admired the night sky. “Josh.” You said. 

“Hmm?” He hummed, turning to face you. 

“Tell me more about stars?” You asked. Your question lead to a smile spreading across his face. His eyes crinkling, dimples showing.


End file.
